czarodziejkifandomcom-20200215-history
Prudence Halliwell
Prudence Halliwell - pierwsza córka czarownicy Patricii Halliwell i śmiertelnika Victora Benneta oraz najstarsza z sióstr. Już jako dziecko ukazywała swą moc telekinezy, jednak gdy moce sióstr zostały związane, zapomniała o nich. Gdy miała osiem lat została zamordowana jej matka. Niedługo potem opuścił ją ojciec i siostry wychowywała babcia. To wywarło wielki wpływ na jej przyszłość. Została ochrzczona mianem "Super Wiedźmy", gdyż jako najstarsza siostra miała najbardziej rozwiniętą moc, mimo iż była pracoholiczką. Została zabita w finale trzeciego sezonu przez wysłannika źródła, Shaxa. Prue często była wspominana, choć nigdy więcej nie pojawiła się w serialu. Była jednak najprawdopodobniej obecna jako duch i tak jak babcia, przesuwała kartki Księgi Cieni, aby pomóc siostrom. Opis Moce i zdolności thumb|left|210px|Prue używa telekinezy.Prue na początku dysponowała mocą telekinezy - czyli przesuwania przedmiotów za pomocą myśli. W tym celu mrużyła jedynie oczy lub wykonywała ruch ręką. Jej moc była ograniczona wielkością lub wagą przedmiotu, jednak wciąż wzrastała. Kiedyś użyła zaklęcia potrajającego moc przez co pojawiły się dwie nowe Prue. Umiejętności pomagały jej również w stosowaniu rozmaitych sztuk walki, na przykład aikido. Pomimo przepowiedni nie była jednak najpotężniejszą wiedźmą w swojej rodzie, dysponującą tą umiejętnością. Jedna z jej przodkiń, Briana Warren, wyrzuciła miecz Gabriela na setki mil. Prue podczas podróży dziesięć lat w przyszłość, jednym ruchem dłoni zdemolowała cały strych posiadłości. thumb|Projekcja astralna - drugi i ostatni dar Prue W drugim sezonie uzyskała moc projekcji astralnej - zdolności przebywania w dwóch miejscach jednocześnie. W postaci astralnej nie była jednak w stanie używać swoich pozostałych mocy. W odcinku Primrose Empath stoczyła pierwszą walkę z demonem bez użycia mocy telekinezy. Dokonała tego dzięki przypadkowo otrzymanej mocy empatii - odczuwania uczuć innych osób - którą nauczyła się kontrolować, a to był bardzo potężny dar w dodatku ciężki do opanowania. Udało jej się wtedy nawet kontrolować zarówno swoją formę astralną jak i prawdziwe ciało jednocześnie. Moce *Telekineza *Projekcja astralna *Psychokineza *Fala Telekinetyczna (w przyszłości) Historia Poprzednie życie W poprzednim wcieleniu Prue nazywała się Phoebe Bowen. Phoebe posiadała moc cyrokinezy. Priscilla była ciotką Penny. Życie pozamagiczne Dzieciństwo i dorastanie thumb|left|250px|Prue jako nastolatka.W szkole średniej Prue była bardzo popularna. Znajdowała się na liście najlepszych uczennic, była przewodniczącą szkolnego samorządu i często się buntowała. Nie przeszkadzało jej to jednak w uczeniu się, odpowiedzialności i opiekuńczości wobec swojej rodziny. Marzyła o zostaniu profesjonalnym fotografem, prawdopodobnie było to echem jej przeszłego życia w 1920 roku, gdy była jedną z ciotek swej babci, Penelopy. W wieku 21 lat spowodowała wypadek samochodowy i obwiniała się za zranienie Phoebe. W College'u Prue i Piper razem mieszkały w akademiku. Prue poważnie podchodziła do nauki historii sztuki, ale wciąż pozostawała popularna i chodziła na randki z kapitanem drużyny piłkarskiej. Siostry pozostały w North Beach do 1997 roku, kiedy Penelopa zachorowała. Wróciły do San Francisco. Babcia zrobiła przed domem wnuczkom zdjęcie. Po odzyskaniu mocy, siostry na zdjęciu zbliżają się do siebie. Babcia chciała użyć mikstury, aby odebrać siostrom moc, wbrew życzeniu Patty, jednak umarła, zanim zdążyła to zrobić. Życie zawodowe thumb|left|260px|Prue odchodząc z Buckland.Na samym początku Prue pracowała w Muzeum Historii Naturalnej w San Francisco, gdzie poznała Rogera, z którym później się zaręczyła. Kiedy ze sobą zerwali, Roger został jej szefem i przejął kolekcję, którą Prue sprowadziła do muzeum. Po tym zdarzeniu odeszła z pracy. Następnie zatrudniła się w Domu Aukcyjnym Buckland. Jej przełożonymi była tam para Czarowników podszywających się pod ludzi - Rex Buckland i Hannah Webster. Ich zadaniem było zniszczenie Czarodziejek. Kiedy zawiedli, Buckland wpadło w poważne kłopoty finansowe. Prue w dużym stopniu przyczyniła się do wyciągnięcia Domu z tarapatów. Kiedy jednak Buckland posunęło się do sprzedaży fałszywego obrazu, uznała, że nie może tam dłużej pracować i odeszła. Kiedy dowiedziała się, że w poprzednim wcieleniu była uznanym fotografem, postanowiła powrócić do swojej pasji z dzieciństwa. Znalazła pracę w magazynie 415, gdzie została jednym z najlepszych fotografów. Związki i sympatie Miłością życia Prue był policjant Andy Trudeau. Spotykali się ze sobą już w szkole średniej, a znali się od thumb|Wielka miłość Prue.dzieciństwa. Ona i Piper wielokrotnie używały na nim swoich mocy, więc babcia musiała mu wciąż wymazywać pamięć. Ponownie spotkali się przypadkowo w szpitalu, gdzie Phoebe została przywieziona po wypadku na rowerze. Po kilku spotkaniach, sprzeczkach i ponownych spotkaniach, postanowili znów spróbować. Wszystko szło bardzo dobrze, do momentu, kiedy Andy został zamordowany przez demona Rodrigueza. Jako jeden z nielicznych poznał tajemnicę sióstr Halliwell. Po fatalnym końcu jej poprzedniego związku, Prue przez długi czas bała się zaangażować. Po jakimś czasie zaczęła spotykać się z kolegą z pracy, Jackiem Sheridanem. Uznała jednak, że ten związek nie ma przyszłości i zaczęła szukać kogoś, z kim ma więcej wspólnego i z kim mogłaby kiedyś założyć rodzinę. Był to jej ostatni długi związek aż do końca roli w serialu. Prue przez bardzo długi czas nie mogła wybaczyć swojemu ojcu, że zostawił je same. Kiedy jednak w wyniku szczęśliwego zbiegu okoliczności ten uratował jej życie, postanowiła spróbować się z nim dogadać. Okazało się, że nie zostawił ich z własnej woli, ale kazała mu tak zrobić babcia. Siostry odnowiły swoje kontakty z ojcem, który od tej pory coraz częściej pojawiał się w ich życiu. Życie jako czarodziejka Sezon 1 (1998/1999) thumb|left|264px|Prue po śmierci Andyego. Prue, jako najstarsza siostra posiadła moc telekinezy. Nie od razu uwierzyła w opowiadania Phoebe o Księdze Cieni. Nie podobała jej się też przeprowadzka najmłodszej z sióstr i myślała, że żartuje sobie, gdy mówiła, że wskazówka z planszy spirytystycznej się porusza. Już w pierwszym odcinku zwalnia się z pracy kustosza muzeum i przyłącza się do ekipy w domu aukcyjnym Buckland, Prue nie zbyt dobrze czuje się ukrywając, że jest Czarodziejką. Nie zważając na konsekwencje, rzuca Zaklęcie Prawdy, aby thumb|200px|Victor ratujący Prue przed Nicością. dowiedzieć się, co Andy myśli o jej mocach. Niestety, eksperyment daje negatywny skutek. Andy nie chce spotykać się z wiedźmą. Postanawia go omijać, co wcale nie jest takie proste. Na dodatek po wielu latach, siostry odwiedza ich ojciec. Z początku myślały, że Victor współpracuje z demonami. Okazało się jednak, że demonami byli ich nowi sąsiedzi. Pokonała również swój strach przed utonięciem, które chciał wykorzystać demon Barbas do zniszczenia wybranych. Jej nowy szef, Rex również okazał się nie mieć czystych zamiarów, podobnie jak jego dziewczyna Hannah. Wspólnie wrobili Prue w kradzież diademu z domu aukcyjnego, za co ona poszła do więzienia. Prue, po unicestwieniu Rexa i Hannah'y, ratuje dom aukcyjny z kryzysu. W odcinku That '70's Episode przenosi się wraz z siostrami do przeszłości. Spotyka tam swoją, 5-letnią wersję, babcię, a nawet mamę. Okazuje się, że już wcześniej miały moce. Następnie Andy poznaje prawdę o siostrach. Jest wściekły na Prue, za użycie na nim zaklęcia. Mimo iż wcześniej pod jego wpływem oznajmił, że nie będzie w stanie zaakceptować faktu, że Prue jest Czarodziejką. Ginie jednak w finale sezonu z rąk Rodrigueza, broniąc ukochanej. Sezon 2 (1999/2000) thumb|Prue w Camp Skylark. Prue, nadal nie może, pogodzić się ze śmiercią Andyego. Mimo to nadal decyduje się walczyć przeciw złu, choć podobnie jak Piper, nie podziela entuzjazmu najmłodszej siostry co do rocznicy. W raz z Phoebe zostają wspólniczkami klubu Piper, P3. Biorą pożyczkę pod zastaw domu. Następnie, nieoczekiwanie siostry, udają się na wycieczkę do przyszłości 2009. Prue jest tam bogatą biznesmenką, posiadającą wiele filii swego domu aukcyjnego na świecie. Jest też blondynką. Niedługo potem zamienia się, przypadkiem w mężczyznę. Spotkała również, Sama Wildera, byłego ducha światłości swojej matki, a zarazem jej kochanka (później okazuje się, że mają córkę Paige), który poświecił za nią życie dla wodnego demona. Dawny partner Andyego, Darryl Morris dowiaduje się o zdolnościach sióstr i od tej pory często im pomaga. W tym samym odcinku powrócił demon strachu, Barbas i omal przez niego, nie zabiła swych sióstr. Poznaje wtedy też Bane'a, z którym nawiązuje romans parę odcinków później i za jej namową mężczyzna zgadza się wrócić do więzienia. Poznaje również swe przeszłe wcielenie, Phoebe Browen, która jest kuzynką przeszłych wcieleń swych sióstr: Pearl Russell (przeszłe wcielenie Phoebe) oraz Priscille Baxter (przeszłe życie Piper i zarazem prababcia sióstr). Prawie ginie w odcinku "Apocalypse, Not". W finale sezonu, przez Dżina zostaje zamieniona w nastolatkę i umiera z rąk demona, któremu ukradł moc. Jednak po wypowiedzeniu kolejnych życzeń przez Piper i Phoebe, znów żyje. Otrzymuje też nową moc projekcji astralnej. Rozpoczęła również nową pracę, jako fotograf w magazynie "415". Sezon 3 2000/2001 thumb|left|Prue jako empatka. Prue, podobnie jak Phoebe, martwi się długą nieobecnością siostry, która wraz z Leo, wyruszyła poznać starszyznę. Obie poznają przystojnego, adwokata Cole'a Turnera z którym, później zaczyna spotykać się najmłodsza. Wspiera również Piper, gdy ta cierpiała, po chwilowej stracie ukochanego. Stała się też przez chwilę empatką, dzięki czemu sama pokonała Vinceresa. Wraz z siostrami zostały wezwane do dalekiej przeszłości przez Eva'e. Okazuje się że, jeszcze wtedy nie narodzona Melinda Warren jest w niebezpieczeństwie. Niedługo potem, okazuje się że, na Prue, poluje jej psychofanka, Abbey, kelnerka z P3. W odcinku Sleuthing With The Enemy, Czarodziejki dowiadują się o drugiej tożsamości Cole'a. Okazał się być on Belthazorem, na którego siostry polowały od dawna. thumb|Prue zamienia się w psa. Wierzy Phoebe, gdy ta mówi że, unicestwiła go. Później okazuje się być to kłamstwem. W życiu najstarszej wiedźmy, ponownie pojawia się ojciec, Victor Bennet. Nie wiedziała że, najmłodsza kontaktowała się z nim. Mimo iż z początku znów ma do niego zimne stosunki to godzą się, gdy ten ratuje jej życie. Od tej pory zamieszkał w San Francisco i odwiedzał córki. Później wyszła bezwolnie za mąż za Zile'a, złego Czarnoksiężnika. Przez to ona, jak i jej siostry stały się chwilowo złe. We trzy unicestwiły go. W tym samym czasie, ponownie pojawia się Cole. Nie podoba się to Prue i nie ufa mu (podobnie jak później Paige). Podczas ślubu Piper i Leo, jej astralna projekcja, zbuntowała się i uciekła z poznanym we śnie T. J. Mimo tego ślub i tak później się odbył. W następnym epizodzie, na własne oczy, spotyka śmierć. Jest na niego zła za to że, zabrał jej matkę. Była też opętana przez jeden z siedmiu grzechów głównych, pychę. Zamienia się też w psa, aby wytropić Banshee. Okoliczności śmierci thumb|left|Śmierć Prue.Prue zakończyła życie w odcinku All Hell Breaks Loose. Siostry walczyły z demonem Shaxem. Udało mu się zabić Prue i Piper, jednak Phoebe wraz z Leo zdążyli je uleczyć. Najstarsze siostry wybiegły z domu, aby zniszczyć demona. Udało im się dokonać tego na środku pobliskiej ulicy. Nie wiedziały jednak, że całe zdarzenie nagrywane jest przez ekipę telewizyjną. Nie próżnują one ani chwili i ujawniają całemu światu sensacyjny materiał walki Czarownic z Demonem. Pod drzwiami posiadłości sióstr zbierają się całe tłumy żądnych sensacji reporterów i ludzi chcących dowiedzieć się więcej. Kiedy siostry dowiadują się, że pozornie unicestwiony Shax nadal żyje, udają się pod szpital, aby ostatecznie go unicestwić. Jednak znowu są nagrywane przez telewizję. Pod posiadłością, Piper zostaje postrzelona przez kobietę z tłumu. Prue odwozi ją do szpitala, mimo wszystko Piper jednak umiera. Leo nie słyszy wołania najstarszej siostry, gdyż wraz z Phoebe jest w podziemiu, próbując ocalić Cole'a. By uratować siostrę i odwrócić bieg zdarzeń. Phoebe zwraca się do Tempusa - demona czasu - z prośbą o cofnięcie wskazówek zegara. Tempus cofnie czas tylko wtedy, kiedy Phoebe zmieni strony i zostanie w podziemiu. Jako że jest to jedyna możliwość, by świat magii pozostał w tajemnicy przed śmiertelnikami i by przywrócić Piper do życia, Phoebe przystaje na warunek Tempusa. Czas zostaje cofnięty do chwili, w której Shax rzucił Piper i Prue przez ścianę. Tym razem jednak nie ma żadnej osoby, która mogłaby pomóc siostrom, ponieważ Phoebe i Leo są w podziemiu. Całość przynosi tragiczny koniec - Prue ostatecznie ginie. Życie po śmierci "Wciąż mam cichą nadzieję zobaczyć ją, wchodzącą do tego domu." -''Phoebe o siostrze w odcinku "A Knight To Remember"'' thumb|260px|Dzwi zamykane przez Prue. Prue nigdy więcej nie pokazała się w serii. Babcia tłumaczyła to tym że, muszą się przyzwyczaić do wykonania nowego przeznaczenia. Chodziło jej o ich przyrodnią siostrę Paige, której Prue nigdy nie poznała. W dwugodzinnym otwarciu czwartego sezonu, odbył się jej pogrzeb. Uczestniczyli w niej rodzina i przyjaciele. Przybywa, nawet Paige, która jak sama powiedziała, czuła z nią więź, która próbowała dowiedzieć się, kim jest. Siostry, zwłaszcza Piper z początku, zupełnie nie mogły pogodzić się z jej śmiercią. Była przez to często wspominana. Po śmierci często określano ją mianem "Super Wiedźmy" zwłaszcza przez Paige. W odcinku "Cat House" twarzy jej nie pokazano (Najprawdopodobniej aktorka nie wyraziła zgody) była jedyna obecna pod postacią psa po transformacji. Często fakt o jej śmierci wykorzystywały demony takie jak: Źródło czy Barbas. Podobno też jak jej babcia, przewracała kartki Księgi, aby pomagać siostrą. W finale siódmego sezonu, siostry wykorzystały jej wiedzę na temat jej mocy, projekcji astralnej, świadczyło o tym, też to że, po tym zdarzeniu Piper powiedziała cicho "Dziękuje! Prue". W tym samym odcinku jako duch zamyka drzwi domu. Było to jej tradycją, którą kontynuował dalszy ród (Chris w finale piątego sezonu czy wnuczka Piper w finale serii). Trzecie dziecko Piper, nazwała Melinda Prudence Halliwell. Podobnie też nazywała się jej wnuczka, która zamknęła drzwi podczas finału serii (potwierdzone w Charmed Magazine). Krążą plotki, że nigdy nie pogodziła się z swoją śmiercią i poszła na układ z starszymi/ Jej duch wszedł w ciało umierającej dziewczyny. Prowadzi dom wiedzmy w Salem i uczy nowe wiedzmy magicznego rzemiosła. Znalazł ją cole i przyprowadził do domu, a ta spotkała się ze swymi siostrami. Rodzina Konto zgonów Przez 3 z 8 sezonów Prue zginęła 3 razy: Zobacz też Przypisy Kategoria:Czarownice i Czarodzieje Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Zmarli